Ginny's Tale
by StarJinx2110
Summary: We read Harry Potter from Harry's point of view. What would it be like from Ginny's? Read this plot twisting fanfic about Harry Potter from Ginny Weasley's point of view. It should to keep you reading.
1. Prologue

I do not own Harry Potter.

All of the characters and world

belong to J.K. Rowling

Ginny's Tale

Harry Potter From the Eyes of Ginerva Weasley

Prologue

"Up! Get up! Mum says up!"

"Urg… Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"Ron! Can't you see what time it is?"

"Time to sleep…"

"It's September 1st!"

Ron Weasley sat up with a jolt. "What! I haven't even packed yet!" Ron sat staring at his little sister, who was gaping at him. Finally Ginny found her voice. "MUM!" she hollered. "RONALD HASN'T PACKED YET!"

Ron winced as they heard feet stomping up the stairs. "Ronald Weasley, if I find that you haven't finished- Molly Weasley stomped dead. Ron hadn't even started. In fact… he wasn't even out of bed!

Ginny watched, terrified, as their mother marched over to Ron, grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him out of bed. "Ow! Mum, geroff!" "This isn't what I have raised my sons to be like!" She shouted, and hit him over the head with an old, dusty owl cage. "Ginny was up at 5 this morning helping get ready, and she's not even going to Hogwarts this year!" At this point, Ginny mumbled something that sounded like, "Don't remind me…" "Now," Molly continued, "normally I wouldn't help you, but since you have seemed unable to get your lazy butt around to packing all summer, and we have to leave, I will do it. PACK!" The socks folded, books closed, robes untangled. Soon everything was in a nice neat pile in Ron's trunk. "You better get downstairs, or Mum will have your hide." Ginny said as she left the room.

At 10:15, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Mr and Mrs. Weasley piled into the roomy Ford Anglia. Mrs. Weasley was constantly pestering them about things as they drove. "Fred, George, you have your broomsticks?" "Yes" came the exasperated reply. "We're on the House Quidditch Team. How could we forget?" "I'm just making sure. Ron, you have Scabbers?" "Yes Mum, he's still sleeping." "Good. Percy, you've got your owl?" "Yes Mum. Hermes is safe with me," said Percy loftily, puffing out his chest to show his shiny new Prefects badge.

"Good, I believe you guys are all ready. Stop whimpering Ginny." Ginny made a funny noise, and then went quiet.

At 10:50, they arrived at the station. Ginny watched a large group of muggles looking suspiciously at them. "Packed with Muggles of course" said her Mum.

Quite suddenly, a handsome boy with bright green eyes approached them. Ginny couldn't keep her eyes off him as he asked how to get onto the he platform. He looked strangely familiar, but Ginny didn't care. All she cared about was looking at him, for she now knew she was in love.

As soon as they were on the platform, the black-haired boy had disappeared. Ginny looked desperately for him, but couldn't see him. Fred and George had disappeared also, and Percy had gone to the prefects carriage. Her Mum was rubbing Ron's nose with a handkerchief. "Geroff me!" Suddenly, Fred and George came back looking excited. "Guess who the boy we met at the station was? The one with black hair?" "Who?" asked Ginny, interested. "Harry Potter!" they chorused together.

"Ooh! Mum! Can I go see him? Please?" "No Ginny, you already saw him, and the poor boy's not something you goggle at in the zoo." Then she turned to Fred and George. "How do you know?" "We saw his scar- but nevermind. Do you think he remembers what You-Know Who looks like?" Mrs. Weasley, becoming stern, said- "I forbid you to ask him. Now hurry up, the trains going to leave."

"Mum, can't I go?"

"No Ginny, you're not old enough."

"But I want to!"

"Ginny-"

The train had started to move. Ginny ran next to it crying. She didn't know why it was so hard this year. She had waited to go since Bill had gone to Hogwarts. What's one more year?

But it wasn't like that. Maybe it was the fact that she was now the only one not at Hogwarts, forced to help in the kitchen. Even when her brothers were home, they got to do all the fun stuff. She was stuck in the kitchen all the time. She hated being a girl.

Ginny couldn't wait for next year, and wondered if she would ever see Harry Potter again.


	2. Chapter 1: At Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own HP. All of it belongs to J.K Rowling.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were all walking toward Flourish and Blotts to end the days shopping in Diagon Alley. When they got there, a strange sight met their eyes. The place was packed full. So full they couldn't even see inside.

* * *

Ginny took they sight in in awe. It had never been so packed when she cam eto shop for her brothers. "Why is it so crowded?" she wondered aloud. The others shrugged. "Look here." The voice made her jump.

* * *

Harry was pointing at a sign that read – _Book signings by Gilderoy Lockhart himself. _Ginny blushed scarlet. She was so shy around Harry, even his voice made her self-conscience. "Stupid" she told herself. "He will never like you if you are silly like that." Still, she couldn't help it.

* * *

She jumped again as hermione let out a loud squeal. She had just finished reading the sign, and was now gabbling on about "actually getting to meet him…. so amazing…. all the things he's done…." Ginny smirked. You never really knew what to expect from Hermione. From what Ron said, she was a know-it-all bookworm most of the time, but there were some moments like this that were really unexpected.

* * *

Ginny sighed as she looked at her used stuff. She didn't know how her parents could afford Lockhart's book set for all of them. Suddenly Lockhart stood up and exclaimed something. The next thing Ginny knew, she was watching as Harry was dragged away by Lockhart.

* * *

It happened so fast, but Lockhart announced that he was going to be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts. Then Harry was back, with Lockhart's complete set for free. He dumped the books in Ginny's cauldron, saying he could buy his own. Ginny could feel her cheeks going red as she mumbled her thanks.

* * *

Seconds later, another boy was walking over. He didn't look very nice. His father was behind him. She reconised him as Lucius Malfoy, from the ministry. So that must be Draco…

* * *

Draco was now talking to Harry. She could only hear little bits and pieces. "Bet you loved that Potter… Can't get enough fame…"

* * *

Finally Ginny couldn't stand it any longer. Stepping in she said, "Leave him alone!" Both Harry and Draco were looking at her in surprise. She went scarlet, realizing she had never willing spoken in front of Harry before.

* * *

Ginny stepped back and started watching her dad, talking to Lucius Malfoy. She couldn't hear them, so she actually screamed outloud when her dad lungedat Lucius who was holding her Tranfiguration book.

* * *

When Hagird broke up the fight, they all left as quickly as they could. On the ride back to the Burrow, Ginny was examining her new wand. It was beautiful, Holly and Unicorn, 8.5 inches. Ginny couldn't wait for September 1st., when she could finally go to Hogwarts.

* * *

xxx

A/N: Sorry for the super long wait. We just moved and I have been really busy. This is a filler chapter, the next will be longer. Sorry about that too. Please review! Comments and Critisism are welcome. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: Examination Time

**Disclaimer**

_**I do not own Harry Potter. None of it.**_

_**It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, **_

_**So thank her for the great stories!**_

"It was amazing… amazing… amazing…" That was all that was running thought Ginny Weasley's head as she dragged her stuff into her room. Despite her father's fight with Mr. Malfoy, the shopping trip to Diagon Alley had been amazing. She absolutely loved all her stuff, even though most of it was all second hand. That was the problem with living in a poor family, you never go the good stuff. "Snap out of it" she told herself. She knew she should be extremely grateful for what she had, good parents, caring siblings, it's just- she stopped and hit herself on the head. It wasn't going to make it easier if she kept thinking stuff like that.

* * *

Ginny sat down on her bed and pulled her cauldron closer. She had put all her stuff in the cauldron, and now it was examination time! First she pulled out her robes. They were quite worn, but they would have to do. She stood up quickly and went over to her mirror. Slowly she slipped the robes on. She loved the way they felt sliding over her. They were soft and silky, just how she liked things to be. Smiling, she headed back to her cauldron and grabbed her wand.

* * *

Ginny looked it over again. It was one of her only things that wasn't second hand. She stood up and started dancing around the room with her robes and wand. It felt good to be silly by herself, no one to judge her, no one to make her self-conscience… "What on earth are you doing!?" Scratch that… Ron was standing in her doorway. "Go away Ronald" "Whatever" he replied. "Though I am never forgetting that. "Boys" thought Ginny. "What a bother"

* * *

She went back to dancing with her wand. However crazy it looked, it relaxed her. Suddenly something happened she wasn't prepared for. BANG! Her wand went of with a blast, leaving a smoldering hole in her wall. "Crap" she thought. "I haven't even gone to Hogwarts yet and I could get in trouble with the Ministry!" She knew that once you got a wand, that was possible. But she also knew that she wouldn't get in trouble, because there were eight other people with wands in the house. The worst part would be facing her mother. She could hear her coming to see what the noise was.

* * *

Ginny turned to face her mum looking sheepish. "What was that Ginerva?" Ginny cringed, she hated being called her given name. "I… uh… accidentlydidmagic." The words spilled out fast. At that moment, her mum spotted the hole in the wall. "Ginny! What have you done!?" Ginny sighed. "I _told_ you. I accidently did magic." "You could get in trouble for that young lady! But since we're here, you won't, so I'll have to take it in my own hands!" "Oh great…" thought Ginny. "You'll be de-gnoming the garden or the next week. No help!" "But-" She stopped. It was no good arguing with their mother.

* * *

She carefully packed her wand back up. No use getting in more trouble. She went back over to her bed and pulled out her books. There were the brand new Lockhart books that Harry had given her. She blushed just thinking about him. Sighing, she picked up her other books. These ones were all second hand and battered. There was all the typical books. One of them looked strange. She picked up her Transfiguration book. It was bulged out, as if there was something in it.

* * *

She opened it quickly, and something small fell out onto the ground. What was it?

* * *

xxx

_**A/N: Sorry my chapters are so short. I tried to make it a quick update this time though. I really don't have much time to write the chapters. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please please please review! I have only gotten one review this whole story! Thank you!**_


	4. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**Hey everyone! Before I put the next chapter up, I need your help! I want you to comment what you think of this story, and tell me if you think it would be okay if I discontinued this, or only updated very very rarely. I'm having trouble with this, it just isn't very interesting for me. I have three new ideas for stories, one in which I have already started writing. So, please tell me what you think about this story. Thanks,**

**-Stella**


End file.
